The invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more particularly, to a hitch assembly configured to couple an agricultural implement to an auxiliary implement.
Agricultural implements are typically pulled through a field by a tow vehicle. The agricultural implements may direct tools to perform various functions in the field, such as fertilizing, opening, closing, cutting, and forming trenches. Certain agricultural implements may include a rear hitch assembly for towing an auxiliary implement (e.g., tanks for storing agricultural material) behind the agricultural implement. As the size of farms grow, larger tanks may be desirable to more efficiently deliver agricultural material (e.g., fertilizer, seeds, etc.). However, as the size of tanks increases the weight of the tanks also increases, thereby increasing stress applied to the hitch assembly and/or the agricultural implement. Accordingly, the hitch assembly may be designed to withstand stress applied by larger tanks. Unfortunately, such hitch assemblies may limit the number of tools attached to the agricultural implement, thereby decreasing the uniform distribution of agricultural material in a field.